Zombie Ronpa
by makotobaegi
Summary: Makoto Naegi lost his memory in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, and has been taken in by high school students. Can they get through it, despite their differences and conflicts? ( some of this story is based off of the walking dead on AMC. )
1. Chapter 1

ZOMBIE RONPA

Prologue

Makoto Naegi had always wished for a more exciting life.

But he had not wanted this. He had not wanted to run for his life from those…things. It's hard to think they were once his family.

But that didn't matter now. What mattered is that he continued to run. He didn't want to look back, he didn't want to see his family chasing him, their eyes glassy and any sign of humanity gone.

But he did. And that was a HUGE mistake.

He let out a cry as his foot got lodged in a piece of glass. He fell, tears, sweat, and mud clinging to his face as he struggled to get on his feet, failing to do so multiple times.

He turned around, watching his family run towards him. "No…no, no!" He cried, his leg pulsing with pain as blood dripped down it. Komaru grabbed his wrist, and he kicked her jaw with all his might.

He screamed, a world of pain flooding his leg. Her chin had connected with the glass, lodging it further in. He cried, wanting to give up as he curled into a ball.

He let out a yelp when he heard gunshots. He knew they were near, but they sounded far away….he felt himself slipping away from reality…


	2. Zombie Ronpa Chapter 1

ZOMBIE RONPA

Chapter 1

His vison was hazy when he woke up, his mind fuzzy. He didn't know where he was.

"A…t-tent?" Naegi muttered when his vision cleared. He now knew where he was, but that didn't change the fact that he still had no idea what was going on.

He threw off the covers and got out of bed, but yet out a yelp and immediately jumped back on. He saw that his foot was wrapped in bloody gauze. "No wonder it was hurting…what happened to it?"

His yelp had apparently drew attention, because a purple haired girl entered the tent.

Naegi was shocked at her appearance. She was covered in bandages and scars, and her outfit was bloodstained and ripped. She looked like she hadn't gotten sleep in weeks.

"Um, I-I don't mean to be r-rude, but…please try not to strain yourself too much! Your foot is badly injured!" She cried out, tears filling her eyes.

"Oh," Naegi said, looking down at his wounded foot. "Sorry, but…how did that happen?"

The girl seemed surprised at his question, her eyes widening. "H-Huh? You don't remember?"

"No…all I seem to remember," Naegi said, "is my name: Makoto Naegi."

"O-Oh!" The girl gasped, "I'm sorry for being so rude! M-My name is Mikan Tsumiki!"

Tsumiki looked at him with worry. "Uh, I can give y-you some painkillers, if you'd l-like!"

Naegi perked up, smiling. "That'd be nice. After that, can you explain what's going on?"

"O-Of course, Naegi-san!" Tsumiki quickly shuffled outside, zipping up the tent behind her.

While she was gone, Naegi wracked his brain for his lost memories, trying to remember something, _anything_. But no matter how hard he thought, his mind drew a blank.

Tsumiki came back while he was thinking, giving him the pills along with some clean clothes. "They m-might be too big…they belong to T-Togami-san…I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered.

"Togami?" Naegi muttered, but noticed she was becoming upset again. "Oh, thank you, Tsumiki-san! I'll change into them later!"

He swallowed the pills and waited for them to take effect. "So, since I don't seem to remember anything, could you tell me what's been going on?"

"O-Oh!" Tsumiki sat down on the ground. "I forgot y-you lost your memory, Naegi-san…w-well, about 3 months ago, the z-zombie apocalypse started."

Naegi stared at her with wide eyes, dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, did I mishear you?" Naegi asked, "Did you just say…zombie apocalypse?"

Tears flooded the nurse's eyes. "Y-Yes! I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault…" The young boy said, "It's just…zombies are works of fiction!"

"I-I'm not making it u-up!" She yelled. Tsumiki let out a sigh. "I-I-I know it sounds crazy, b-but it's true. I couldn't believe it either, but it's happening. They…they eat flesh and organs without mercy, and will kill without hesitation! B-But the people they k-kill don't die…they c-come back as those…m-m-monsters!" Sobs racked her body, tears dripping down her face.

Naegi sat there with wide eyes, horror flooding his mind. It all felt so…unrealistic. He had never imagined something like this would happen. "Um, my foot feels better. C-Could I get some fresh air?"

"Oh, yes," Tsumiki exclaimed, "that would be good for you! A-And you can meet the others!"

They both stood up, walking out into the cool moonlight.


	3. Zombie Ronpa Chapter 2

Zombie Ronpa

Chapter** 2**

Naegi stepped out of the camp, looking at all the unfamiliar faces.

"U-Um," Tsumiki stuttered, "none of us really m-met before this whole z-zombie apocalypse thing…s-so I'm sorry if I can't answer questions a-about them!"

"It's fine, really." Naegi reassured.

He started walking around, not sure who to start with, until he saw a girl next to a campfire motioning for him to come over.

"Hi!" The tan girl had her hair tied up in a ponytail, multiple bloodstains on her white tank top. Her red jacket was tied around her waist.

"You're that kid we saved, right?" She said with enthusiasm, "I'm Aoi Asahina! Nice to meet ya!" She extended her hand.

Naegi took it, glad to see that the introductions were off to a good start. "I'm Makoto Naegi. Nice to meet you, Asahina-san!"

She put her hand down, and then started writing with her finger on it. "Makoto…Naegi…Makoto…Naegi…"

Naegi gave her a confused look. "Um, what are you doing?"

She looked up, giving him a lopsided grin. "Haven't you heard?" She asked, "If you write someone's name on your palm three times, you'll be sure to remember it!"

Naegi shook his head. "I don't think I've ever heard of that, actually."

After they conversed for a bit, he walked away to see who else was around.

While he was walking, he bumped into a blonde teenager with glasses which fell to the ground.

"Ah, sorry," Naegi said, picking up his glasses. "I didn't see you there."

The blonde snatched the glasses from his hands, his ice blue orbs glaring at him with disapproval. "Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm Makoto Naegi!" He extended his hand, smiling.

The taller boy merely glanced at Naegi's hand, then looked away. "I'm Byakuya Togami. You can leave now."

Naegi, shocked and a bit hurt, walked off. _I guess the pressure of a zombie apocalypse would make some people cranky._

He walked around for a bit, until he felt a tug at his sleeve. He turned around to see a frail, short brown haired girl, her golden eyes glimmering with fear.

"Um, are you new here?" She asked, her voice soft.

Naegi smiled. "Yes, I am," He said, "I'm Makoto Naegi."

"Oh," She looked down, twiddling with her thumbs. "I didn't think we were taking anyone else in…" She looked up. "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki. Nice to meet you."

"Well, I'm glad you guys took me in. I wouldn't have survived without you." Naegi thought aloud.

"I-It's no problem, really." She looked away, and after a moment of silence, finally walked away.

"We shouldn't have took you in."

Naegi turned around, and saw a small blonde girl with pigtails and a kimono that was cut at the shoulders. "I-I'm sorry?"

The girl growled, "You'll only slow us down. There's no reason we should take in new members."

"Well they're just being ni-"

"Don't you see?" She yelled angrily, "We don't have time to be nice! We don't have time for sympathy or sentimentality! All that matters in survival."

When she stomped off, Naegi muttered to himself, "Power in numbers…"

The boy yelped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see a blue haired girl with skin that looked like a doll, despite being covered in dirt. "That's Hiyoko Saionji. She's sort of a…"

"Brat?"

She laughed, "Yeah. A brat. Anyway, I'm Sayaka Maizono. You are…?"

"Oh, I'm Makoto Naegi." He extended his hand, and she shook it.

"Well, I hope we become good friends." She walked away.

"I hope," Naegi muttered, "there are more people like you here."


	4. Chapter 3

Zombie Ronpa

Chapter 3

Naegi continued to aimlessly wander around not sure where to go. He sat down for a moment, sighing as he buried his face in his hands.

"A zombie apocalypse?" He muttered, "how is something like that even possible."

He wondered what had come of his family. Were they alright? They could be…

"No, I can't think like that!" Naegi said, looking up at the sky. "I can't…"

"You can't what?" Naegi jumped in surprise when he heard a booming voice behind him. He looked up to see a muscular black haired teenager looking down at him.

"U-Um, nothing." Naegi stammered, feeling slightly intimidated. "I'm Makoto Naegi, who are you?"

"Who am I?" The muscular boy said, his eyes gleaming. "I am Nekomaru Nidai!"

Naegi flinched at the volume of his voice. "N-Nice to meet you, Nidai-kun. I have to go now, bye." Naegi blurted out an excuse and walked away quickly, not wanting to get yelled at anymore.

"It was nice meeting you, Naegi-kun!" Nidai said, smiling.

Naegi quietly waved back. As he was walking, he bumped face first into a girl's chest. He stumbled back, a pink tint glowing on his cheeks. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

The girl's calm expression didn't waver. She stared at Naegi with intense red eyes, and adjusted her glasses. "It is fine. I do not believe we have met, yes? I am Peko Pekoyama."

"Oh, I'm Makoto Naegi," Naegi responded, giving her a sheepish smile. "S-Sorry about what just happened."

"I told you it is fine." Despite her calm appearance, there was something about her that seemed…melancholy, almost. Naegi pondered about what she was upset about, but shrugged it off.

"It was nice to meet you, Pekoyama-san." Naegi nodded before walking off.

He looked around realizing he had been introduced to everyone there. He decided to go back to the tent Tsumiki was in to rest for a bit.

But when he walked there, a girl exited it, causing him to yelp in surprise. The purplenette gasped, dropping the notebook she had been holding.

"I'm so sorry!" Naegi apologized as he leaned down to pick up the notebook. "I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Makoto Naegi."

She silently took the notebook out of his hands, her violet eyes showing no emotion. "I'm Kyouko Kirigiri."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

After a moment of this silence, Kirigiri gave him a small nod before walking off.

Naegi shuffled back into the tent slowly, smiling when he saw Tsumiki was still there. "Hi, Tsumiki-san."

"D-Did you introduce yourself to everyone?" Tsumiki timidly asked, smiling back.

"I think so. Including me, there are nine of us, right?"

"Right!"

Naegi sat down on the bed. "Then I have. Though some introductions were worse than others."

"Yes, Saionji can be quite mean."

"Yea-wait, I never said who's introduction was bad."

"…"

"Oy!" Asahina poked her head in the tent. She said in a chirpy voice, "Togami needs us to come out!"

Naegi and Tsumiki got up. Naegi flashed her a worried look, but she shook her head. "It won't be anything bad. It's just dinner."

Naegi let out a sigh of relief, not quite yet ready to face the dangers of the world. The nurse led him to a small campfire and sat him down on a log.

The fire flickered in front of the blonde, the light dancing on his face. He silently passed out the meat that had been cooking above the fire. "Thank you." Naegi thanked Togami when he gave him his serving. He simply narrowed his eyes at the brunette.

"I have an announcement to make." Togami hissed out, and all went quiet, the only sound being the crackling of the fire.

"While I was hunting, I noticed an abandon grocery store that hadn't looked like it had been raided yet. The reason for this, however, is because it is overrun.

"Since I could obviously not clear it out by myself, I need four more people to come with me to do it."

"Five only?" Asahina cocked an eyebrow.

Togami sighed, adjusting his glasses. "There wasn't a huge amount there, but too big of an amount for one person to clear out. Any volunteers?"

"I shall go, I suppose." A voice piped up. Naegi recognized it as Pekoyama's.

"Ooh!" A chipper voice squealed, "I'll go too! Maybe the store has donuts!" The voice belonged to Asahina.

"I'll go too!" Nidai belted, "It will be a nice workout!"

"Alright," Togami said, "anyone else?" The group once again fell silent. This didn't seem to faze the blond too much. He simply scanned the people, before his gaze fell on Naegi. "You."

"E-Eh?" Naegi stammered, "me?"

"You think that's a good idea, Togami-kun?" Kirigiri inquired, "He hasn't even been here for a day."

"Well since he doesn't seem to remember anything, we might as well show him how to fight a walker. Besides, he might remember something when he sees one."

"Is it more than that, I wonder…"

Togami didn't reply, but seemed slightly taken aback by it, his eye twitching slightly.

People continued to talk to each other and eat, but Naegi didn't feel like doing either. He stared up at the sky, watching the ash float up to the sky then slowly descend.

"Are you nervous?"

Naegi jumped when he heard a voice beside him, but calmed down when he realized it was just Maizono. "Yeah, a bit."

"It's okay," The girl reassured, "we were all nervous the first time we had to fight one."

"Yeah, but I haven't had any practice!" Naegi whimpered, "He's sorta just throwing me into this."

"Naegi-kun…" Maizono murmured, inching her face closer to his. He felt his face grow warm, and wasn't sure if he should make eye contact or not. He felt something cold being placed into his hand, and Maizono sat in her normal position again, smiling at his flustered expression.

Naegi looked down at the object, and saw it was a crowbar. "Crowbars aren't hard to use. You'll be fine." Maizono whispered to him.

They continued to talk throughout the night until it was time to go to sleep. He asked Tsumiki if he could sleep in her tent, and she accepted.

He lay in bed, looking at the roof of the tent as thoughts racked his mind. "Staying up worrying won't help." Naegi thought aloud quietly, and drifted into an uneasy sleep as he thought about the events that would occur the following day.


	5. Chapter 4

Zombie Ronpa

Chapter 4

Togami looked around the corner, and signaled to the group when the coast was clear. He walked across the empty parking lot, and Naegi, Kirigiri, Pekoyama, and Nidai followed suit.

"The head." Naegi heard someone mutter.

"Eh? What was that, Kirigiri-san?" Naegi inquired, cocking his head at her with curiosity.

"The head. If you're going to fight a walker, you should know where to strike." Kirigiri stated, tying her hair back in a ponytail. "But you can't kill it with just a strike. You have to destroy the brain…usually."

"Usually?"

Kirigiri shook her head. "Never mind. Let's concentrate on the task at hand."

Naegi nodded his head in agreement and they followed the others. The brunette saw the store come into view.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw one of the undead lurking about outside. Its skin was rotting and its eyes were falling out of its sockets. It let out an inhuman groan, blood leaking from its open mouth as it limped around. The sight was repulsing, and Naegi looked away in disgust.

"Get used to it, soldier." Nidai whispered to him. Naegi didn't even know he could whisper.

Togami sneaked behind the creature, then stabbed it in the back of the head. Blood splattered onto his face, and he quietly wiped his glasses as if killing zombies was just an everyday thing.

_Well, _Naegi thought, _I guess it's normal for him. _

Togami once again signaled for the group to continue, and they all walked up to him.

"Alright," Togami declared, "this is the plan.

"There are about 30 zombies in there. I'd prefer not to, but I think we will need to use guns. We go in there and start killing. I know that you all know this, but one of us doesn't." He gave Naegi a glare.

"We do the usual, yes?" Pekoyama questioned, "Just walk in and start killing?"

"Exactly." Togami replied as he handed the crew guns. Naegi took the gun with hesitation, as he had no idea how to use it. He had never even used a Nerf gun, so how did Togami expect him to use this?

As they were about to enter, Togami muttered, "Safety."

"I'm sorry?" Naegi said.

"The safety. Turn it off." The blonde grunted, getting ready to open the door.

"Oh, right," Naegi chuckled, "thank you, Togami-kun."

Togami just shook his head, and opened the door slowly.

The smell of decay and blood wafted out of the store, and Naegi covered his nose in disgust. All of the walkers turned towards them slowly. All was still for a moment, before they limped towards them at an alarmingly fast rate.

"Go!" Togami commanded, and the five rushed in and started the slaughter.

Naegi didn't know what he was doing, but was surprisingly good. Perhaps his subconscious remembered how to fight zombies. Blood stained his clothes as he shot a zombies head and crushed ones skull with a crowbar. As he did this, he observed his friends.

Togami was shooting them left and right, pushing some over and caving their skulls in with his foot.

Kirigiri shot them sometimes, but mostly used a machete that had been in her belt.

Nidai laughed heartily as he shot the zombies, an AK-47 in his beefy hands.

Pekoyama used her sword. Of course.

Soon enough, the store was cleared completely, the only things in it being tired kids and food.

"Come on," Pekoyama huffed, "let's get some food."

Using shopping carts, they hauled some food over to the camp. Nidai said they could get the rest later.

When they returned, they were greeted with smiles and cheers.

"Let's eat!" Asahina rejoiced, looking through the food they had gotten. "Any doughnuts?"

Naegi shook his head, frowning. "No. They were all stale."

"You should've expected that." Togami retorted when Asahina pouted. She glared meanly at the heir.

"Ever heard of this little thing called hope?" She spat angrily.

Togami sneered, "That word no longer has any meaning in this world."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that you should have no hope of surviving this."

Everyone grew silent for a moment, before a mocking voice piped up, "Even if that's what you think, you seem awfully intent on surviving."

The tall blonde stared down at the smaller blonde, his eyes narrowing into slits. "I'm only helping you all because you need a leader figure."

"Who died and made you king?" Saionji snorted, glaring back coldly.

"Nobody had to die, people simply know that I am the best leader." Togami smiled to himself.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, loser." The dancer told him.

He seemed visibly hurt by this insult. "L-Loser?" Togami stammered, his eyes widening at the little girl.

"You heard me, loser," Saonji growled, "if you think there's no hope for us, why don't you just waltz on out of here and get yourself killed? We'd all appreciate it."

"Hey now," Naegi got in between the two, sweat dripping down his forehead. "We really shouldn't fight."

"Buzz off, antenna head." Saonji said bitterly.

It was Naegi's turn to be offended. "A-Antenna head?"

"You all are a packs of idiots." She turned towards Togami. "And we are NOT going to die."

She started to walk away, but paused and glared and Naegi, malice in her eyes.

"Though I can think of ONE person who might die pretty soon."


End file.
